


The Leather Pants Incident

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay Club, Innuendo, M/M, Mesh, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: It's Phichit's birthday and Yuuri decided to wear an interesting pair of pants.(or in which Yuuri wears leather pants to the club)





	The Leather Pants Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

It was Phichit’s birthday. And Phichit being Phichit and they all being in the same city for a competition in a couple of days meant they would meet up to celebrate in a gay club. So that was why Viktor was finishing up buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror while he waited for Yuuri to get out of the bathroom. His fiancé was there for quite some time now and he was pondering if he should knock on the door to see if he was alright, when the door opened and steam from the shower came out as well as Yuuri. 

Viktor was sure he was having a heart attack. His Yuuri was wearing black leather pants that hugged all of his curves and muscles just the right way to be sinful. The plush and round shape of his ass was calling to Viktor’s very soul. Yuuri was also wearing a black mesh shirt that did nothing to cover his abs and his nipples. His hair was slicked back as usual and he wasn’t wearing his glasses but his eyes were framed by eyeliner and Viktor was sure he was wearing a little mascara. His shoes were simple and black but the Russian was expecting ankle boots to complete the look. Viktor was sure his jaw was on the floor, he had no idea that Yuuri even owned clothes like this. 

His fiancé, oblivious to Viktor’s expression, went to the mirror to fix a strand of hair that had fallen out on his forehead. When he was done he turned around and eyed Viktor up and down with a critical look. 

“Vitya, we’re going to a gay club. Why are you looking like a straight white dude?” He raised a perfectly made eyebrow and Viktor felt his trousers getting tighter in the crotch region. “I know it’s a tiny difficult for you to change the “white dude” part but you’re certainly not straight if the last couple of months taught me anything.” He smirked, gave a step forward and toyed with the first button of Viktor’s social shirt. 

“What are you wearing?” Viktor asked, his voice sounding high pitched to his own ears.  
Yuuri blinked and looked at his outfit then glancing at Viktor again. 

“That’s my usual “gay club” outfit.” He responded simply. “Why? You didn’t liked it?” A little bit of Yuuri’s insecurities showed up in his eyes and Viktor wanted to slap himself.  
“No, no!’ Viktor said frantically framing Yuuri’s hips with his hands. “I loved it. I was just surprised and a little bit horny.” He said smiling as he looked at Yuuri’s clothes, making the shorter man blush. “Maybe more than a little bit.” He snaked his hand and grabbed at Yuuri’s ass. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, blushing even more. The Japanese gave a step backwards, effectually disentangling himself from Viktor’s grasp. “Not now or we’re gonna be late.” Viktor would never admit the pout he was sporting right now at the phrase. “I don’t even know why you’re reacting this way, mesh is like the religion of figure skaters.” 

“True but not leather.” He said. “Besides, its you wearing it. Everything you wear makes me horny, Yuuri.” Yuuri blushed beautifully and Viktor smiled. “Why aren’t you wearing heels, though? Heels would complete your look.”

“I would love to, but I plan to dance the house down today and I haven’t mastered how to dance in heels just yet.” He said simply. “Besides, I’m sure Phichit will be wearing heels today, so I’ll feel represented.” He smiled. “But that doesn’t answer my question. Why are you dressed like you’re going to a brunch date with Yakov?” 

Viktor shrugged. “I never went to a gay club before, so I have no ideia what to wear, hence me trying to look neutral.” 

Yuuri widened his eyes in shock. “You never went to a gay club before?” 

“No.” He sighed. “I’m Russian so no clubs that I know of to go back home and during competitions I never wanted to go, preferring to stay focused. Chris tried dragging me to one a few times but I always denied.” 

Yuuri caressed his face gently and smiled. “Well, tonight I’m going to take your gay club virginity, hopefully in more ways than one.” He winked. “But first we need to find you another shirt.” He went away to look inside his suitcase for something. “I brought more clothes just in case I changed my mind last minute so I have a few to spare and AHÁ!” He yelled and pulled a black and transparent long sleeved shirt from his bag. “This one is a bit loose on me so It’ll look snug on you.” He handed the blouse to Viktor. “Put it on.”  
Viktor did the only sensible thing. He obeyed Yuuri. The shirt was a bit snug on his torso like Yuuri said but it looked good. 

“There.” Yuuri said smiling as he looked at Viktor’s body. “It would be a hate crime against the LGBT community if we deprived people of seeing your abs.” He said and Viktor felt himself blushing. “Just seeing though. Touching is solely my right and nobody else’s” He winked and gave a kiss to Viktor’s lips. “We should go or we’ll be late.” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s lips.

Viktor only nodded as he kept kissing his fiancé. 

“Viktor we can’t go if you won’t stop kissing me and squeezing my ass.” He mumbled in an amused tone against the russian’s lips. Only then Viktor realized his hands had attached themselves again to Yuuri’s bottom. 

“Do we really need to go?” Viktor whined as he looked at Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Yes.” Yuuri chuckled. “Don’t worry you can stare, grab and grind against my leather clad ass in the club.” He disentangled himself from Viktor’s grabby hands. “And later when we get here, if you’re a god boy, you can do all of that with me wearing nothing.” He winked as he sauntered out of the hotel room, leaving a groaning Viktor behind who could do nothing else but follow.


End file.
